


Shoosh.

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Choking, Dream is called "Dreame" because of the six letter rule, Fuchsiablood Techno, Gen, Homestuck AU, Limeblood Dream, M/M, Other, Pale Porn (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Moiraillegiance, Rated Teen for murder attempt, Rustblood Sapnap, Sapnap's troll name is Saptus Naptus and I felt it was important to say that, Second chapter is art, dw about it xoxo, except he's only mentioned, it's in an "I'm genuinely trying to kill you" way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: In Which A Renegade Limeblood On Cull Order Is Personally Hunted By The Fuchsiablooded Heir, Only For A Surprise Twist To Take Place After The Two Of Them Fight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	1. The Fic Itself

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I had to.

This is the end.

Dreame had a good run, he'll admit it -- he lived far longer than anyone else unlucky enough to be of his color. But still... Nine sweeps of avoiding drones and bounty hunters, but for what? This? To be choked out by the cold hands of the heir, in the middle of the forest where nobody would ever find his body?

In a way, it's poetic.

Because in the end, he was nobody. He was hatched as a nothing but a mistake that slipped through the brooding caverns, and would die as nothing but a nameless face culled by royalty. Which, in it of itself, was a surprise -- That he had apparently been so good at getting away that even the fuchsiablood had come for his head.

Not only that, but Dreame had held his own against the seadweller.

Yes, he lost in the end, but he disarmed him, and isn't that ironic? The potential Emperor, nearly brought to his knees by cullbait? The heir definitely sees it too, because even as the life drains from the lime, his face is still twisted in fury.

"Die," he snarls, "Die, die,  _ die. _ " He sounds so angry that all Dreame can do is laugh in spite.

But then he hears it.

No, not physically -- but in his mind, coursing through his entire body, is Her song.

But why? Why is She so upset? Is it because of her charge's rage, so wild and untamed at the lime that nearly killed him? It must be, because he *knows* that the orphaners have been feeding her well, has heard the whispers among the streets on how no sea lusii were safe anymore.

But Her voice -- that's not his problem, is it? He'll be dead before She gets loud enough to harm him.

And yet...

Not everyone would be. If She got any louder, the rusts would be the first to drop. Rusts like Saptus.

Saptus, his first (and only) quadrant. Saptus, who would stay by his side without ever asking why he wore gray instead of his caste color. Saptus, who undoubtedly hated him for breaking their diamond without a word.

Saptus, who would be killed by Her voice if he didn't do something.

But what could he do? He could barely focus his eyes, let alone fight. Right now, he couldn't fight the highblood, especially not in his rage.

He couldn't... stop... the rage...

...Or... Could he...?

Using the last of his energy, he raises his hand to pap the heir's cheek.

"Shoosh."

The grip around his neck loosens just enough for him to breathe, and the fuchsiablood's eyes fill with confusion. It would be the perfect chance to break free and run, but that might just upset him all over again. And besides, he’d already caught Dreame once, so what’s stopping him from doing it a second time? Plus…

Her voice is quieter than it was a few seconds ago.

So he continues with his makeshift plan and shooshes the heir again. Again, he paps the other’s cheek, with all the pity and affection that he would give to his ex-moirail sweeps back. Except this time, the stakes are higher than a potentially burnt body.

No, this time, the future of his race is at stake.

And yet somehow, he remains calm. He keeps his voice soft, his touch gentle, and his eyes in a steady yet calming gaze.

_ “Shoosh.” _

And just like that, Her voice goes quiet, right as the hands disappear from his neck.

“What the  _ fuck,” _ the heir snarls, but there’s no malice in it this time. Instead, his eyes are filled with pure confusion.

“Her voice,” Dreame explains, averting his gaze and resisting the urge to rub at the bruises that are undoubtedly forming on his throat. “She was getting loud, and…”

Fear suddenly fills the limeblood’s body as he realizes what he just did. Not only did he randomly decide to  _ shoosh-pap a stranger, _ but said stranger happened to be  _ the fucking heir. _ The heir that was  _ personally trying to cull him. _

Panic starts to course through his veins.

Oh Gog, oh  _ fuck- _

He looks up, only to see the fuchsiablood grin in some form of shocked amusement, and a hand reaches towards him. Dreame clenches his eyes shut, preparing for a violent death…

...Only for them to widen again as a cold hand gently paps his own cheek.

“Shoosh.”


	2. Literally Just References

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ain't even fic, it's just the character refs.

So, before I post the art, I just want to say: This is old as hell, and I've (probably) improved my art skills since then.

Having said that, I'm still kind of proud of them -- so, here they are!

First, we've got my pre-discovery Dreame design. Did I base him off of Karkat? Absolutely, but there's a reason for that.

Personally, it's my headcanon that limebloods have tiny horns by default, since certain castes seem to have different styles of horns. As the only character even resembling a lime that we've seen are the mutantbloods (and even then, that color being a mutation of lime is just a popular headcanon and not actually confirmed if I recall correctly), I based his horns off of theirs since the gene pool for that caste is incredibly limited. Who knows, maybe people assume that he and Tommie are troll-related somehow!

Then, we've got what Dreame looks like after beginning his moiralleigence ~~and future quadrant blend~~ with Techno.

He doesn't have to hide anymore, and anyone that even _thinks_ about hurting him is culled. So, being the spiteful little shit that he is, Dreame decides to cover himself in lime as a reminder that _he's_ the important one now. It's a huge flip of the script, in his eyes, to make higher bloods bow to cullbait -- and he wants them to know it.

Finally...

I very heavily based Techno's design off of the Condesce, while giving him his own sign. I really wish I could have kept the formal clothing and cape, but since he's a seadweller, I couldn't. After all, it would be hell to swim in. And yes, I know that Eridan wears a cape, but for someone as focused on ~~effishency~~ efficiency as Techno, the dramatic flair doesn't really fit. So, I gave him more of a wet-suit that's suitable for both land and sea.

Once again, his horns are based on a canon character's, but that's less of a "limited design pool" and more of an, "I'm pretty sure that it's canon for fuchsias to have those horns since it's technically a single bloodline".

Anyways! I just felt like posting these since they came up in the discord again, and I got hit in the old nostalgia. I felt like I might as well explain my design choices, too!

(Also, their adulthood titles are "The Survivor" and "The Blood God".)


End file.
